1. Field
This relates to a dispenser for a refrigerator, and, more particularly, to a dispenser that dispenses contents such as, for example, ice and/or water from a refrigerator.
2. Background
Dispensers are typically provided in a freezing chamber door of a refrigerator to allow ice or water to be easily dispensed without opening the door. However, the placement of dispensers and/or corresponding structure to make and dispense ice and/or water on the inside of the door detracts from the usable space within the storage chamber. Further, access to electrical and mechanical ice making components through a dispensing chute can present a hazard if foreign objects are introduced through a dispensing chute. Additionally, cold air can be lost through the dispensing chute, and warm air can be introduced into the refrigerator through the dispensing chute, thus degrading efficiency of the refrigerator.